Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| President Hu Jintao Meets With His Indonesian Counterpart Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Xi Jinping.jpg| The countries are expected to finalise several trade and investment deals. AP Japón * Ver Akihito - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dan Kaisar Jepang Akihito. AP/Imperial Household Agency Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono of the Republic of Indonesia. japan.kantei.go.jp Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Presiden Menerima Mantan PM Jepang Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (kanan) menerima mantan Perdana Menteri Jepang Yasuo Fukuda (kiri) di Kantor Presiden, Jakarta, Senin (1/9). Pertemuan Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dengan Yasuo Fukuda yang kini menjabat Presiden Asosiasi Jepang-Indonesia merupakan langkah memperkuat kerjasama bilateral terutama di bidang perekonomian. (ANTARA FOTO/Andika Wahyu) Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Taro Aso.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono menggelar pertemuan bilateral dengan Perdana Menteri Jepang Taro Aso di Washington DC, Amerika Serikat, Sabtu (15/11) dini hari. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Hatoyama shaking hands with President Yudhoyono of Indonesia. Photo: Secretariat, Cabinet Public Relations Office Naoto Kan - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Prime Minister Naoto Kan held talks with Mr. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, President of the Republic of Indonesia, at the Prime Minister's Office. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Noda shaking hands with the President of Indonesia, Dr. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Shinzō Abe - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with H.E. Dr. H. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, President of the Republic of Indonesia. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Suharto - Sin imagen.jpg| President Yudhoyono visits Suharto in hospital. AP Archive Jusuf Habibie - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono & Bacharuddin Jusuf Habibie (Foto: Antara) Abdurrahman Wahid - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| OPEN HOUSE. Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono bersama Ibu Ani Yudhoyono menerima ucapan Idul Fitri dari mantan presiden Abdurrahman Wahid (Gus Dur), di Istana Negara, Jakarta, Rabu (1/10). FOTO ANTARA/Rumgapres-Haryanto Megawati Sukarnoputri - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Indonesia Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (R) menjabat tangan dengan mantan presiden Megawati Soekarnoputri (L) setelah upacara pemakaman untuk suami Taufik Kiemas Megawati di pemakaman pahlawan di Jakarta pada tanggal 9 Juni 2013. Suami dari mantan Presiden Indonesia Megawati Soekarnoputri meninggal di sebuah rumah sakit di Singapura pada tanggal 8 Juni. (AFP PHOTO/ RUSMAN / PALACE PHOTOGRAPHER) Joko Widodo - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesian president Joko Widodo (R) and predecessor Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono had previously written to the Saudi king. AAP: Eka Nickmatulhuda Asia del Sur India * Ver Manmohan Singh - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of the Republic of Indonesia, Dr. H. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, in New Delhi on January 25, 2011. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Pin-up boy … Ayatollah Ali Khamenei with President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono during their meeting. Photo: AP Ali Khamenei - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Pin-up boy … Ayatollah Ali Khamenei with President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono during their meeting. Photo: AP Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (kanan) berjabat tangan dengan Presiden Iran Mahmoud Ahmadinejad (kiri) saat pertemuan bilateral di sela kegiatan Bali Democracy Forum di Nusa Dua, Bali, Jumat (9/11). Pertemuan itu untuk memperkuat kerjasama kedua negara. (FOTO ANTARA/Nyoman Budhiana) Asia Occidental Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (kanan) dan Presiden Palestina Mahmoud Abbas memberikan keterangan pers seusai mengadakan pembicaraan di Istana Merdeka, Jakarta, Senin (22/10). Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dalam kesempatan itu mengatakan pemerintah Indonesia memberikan dukungan perdamaian antara Palestina dengan Israel. ( Foto Ant ) Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| President Abdullah Gül was welcomed with an official ceremony by President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono of Indonesia at the Presidential Palace, Istana Merdeka, on the second day of his visit. Photo: Sayın Abdullah Gül ve eşi Sayın Hayrünnisa Gül'ün şahsi internet sitesidir. Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (SBY) bersama istri saat menerima PM Turki Recep Tayyip Erdogan dan istri di Bali Demoracy Forum, Bali. Photo: Antara Fuentes Categoría:Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono